Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus), and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus) which facilitates to lower a driving voltage and to improve the properties of lifespan by determining a thickness of each of charge generation layers for supplying charge to a plurality of stacks in consideration of a balance of holes and electrons between two electrodes.
Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus) is a next generation display apparatus having self-luminance properties. In more detail, the OLED apparatus displays images by producing excitons through a recombination of holes and electrons, which are respectively injected from the anode and the cathode, in a light emitting layer, and generating light with a specific wavelength by an energy emission of the produced excitons.
Unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD apparatus), the OLED apparatus does not require an additional light source. Thus, the OLED apparatus is light weight and has a thin profile. In comparison to the LCD apparatus, the OLED apparatus has various advantages with respect to wide viewing angle, good contrast ratio, rapid response speed and low power consumption, whereby the OLED apparatus has attracted great attentions as the next generation display apparatus.